


Hircine's Blessing

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort No Hurt, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Sharing Body Heat, Size Difference, Sweet/Hot, Total Power Exchange, Trust Kink, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex, it's not actually dubious but I added the tag in case it may trigger or bother someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Argis and his Thane are having a rendezvous under the moons. Argis is beginning to act strangely and Danier has a quick anatomy lesson on lycanthrope physiology.
Relationships: Altmer/Nord(s) (Elder Scrolls), Argis the Bulwark/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Male Altmer Dovahkin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Male Redguard Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Nord(s)/Redguard(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 4





	Hircine's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Danier practices Risk Aware Consensual Kink and is with a partner whom he has previously negotiated a temporary Total Power Exchange. The author advocates for Safe, Sane, and Consensual sex. If you have or suspect your partner may have lycanthropy, please discuss this before you have a mid-coitus transformation. There's no such thing as too much lube.

"The stars are beautiful tonight. I am lucky to see them with you."

"I'm glad you came with me, Thane."

Argis pulled Danier closer, an arm laid protectively across the other's chest. The Redguard was still not used to the cold, but he would never complain. The pair stared into the night sky. It felt like there wasn't another soul in the world. 

"I would not want you to be alone. The Reach is a strange place at night."

"What do you mean?"

"The Forsworn are not so dangerous if you understand their practice. But one unfamiliar with Hircine may find their end at claws and teeth instead of a sword."

Argis huffed.

"The Forsworn are dangerous enough."

"I will not debate politics with you, Housecarl, it is inappropriate of me."

Danier ran his hand across the front of Argis' tunic. 

"Sorry, Thane."

"You apologize for nothing, raga."

Argis climbed on top of the Redguard, lips running down his neck. The Nord's blond hair fell across Danier's face.

"I am unsure if this is any more appropriate, Housecarl."

Danier smiled up at him and put his hands on the other's chest, running his fingers along the tie at the top of his clothes. Argis pulled his own shirt off and threw it to the ground as he straddled the other's thighs.

"I am beginning to think you are trying to tell me something."

The Nord's hands worked quickly to his own trousers. 

"Will you not be cold?"

"You'll keep my bed warm."

The Redguard looked away, his cheeks beginning to flush.

"Housecarl-- that is most wicked. I am surprised you would say that to me."

Argis grinned at Danier as he pinned his hands to the ground.

"I want to take you, Thane."

"Where did you learn that kind of language?"

"In one of your books. That page was folded over. When I picked it up--

"You should not go through things that do not belong to you, Housecarl."

"Sorry, Thane. I was just cleaning."

Danier looked up at him. The Nord's amber eyes seemed so much brighter in the moonlight. 

"You are lucky that you are so handsome. I find it difficult to scold you."

"Yes, Thane."

Danier ran his hands down his Housecarl's bare chest. There was something about this that made him uneasy, but he couldn't place it.

"We are out of doors, Ar-gis. I do not know that this is--"

"I'll keep you safe."

The Nord placed his hand at the base of Danier's throat, running his thumb across his dark skin. The sensation sent chills across the Redguard's body.

"I trust that you will, Ar-gis."

Argis let out a low growl that drew a smile from Danier.  
  
"I marvel at your enthusiasm, Housecarl."

"Want me to get the oil?"

"Ah-- yes, but--"

The Nord tugged at the bottom of Danier's tunic before he reached for his bag.

"What is it, Thane?"

"I am unsure. Do you feel well, raga?"

"It's been a long time since I've been on a real hunt. I'm a little worked up, I guess."

"You silly Nords. I do not understand it."

Argis shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't understand how you live off vegetable soup."

"It is more than that, but I am sure it is strange to you."

Danier smiled when he felt Argis' hands return to his body. They fumbled for the buttons on the Redguard's trousers and Danier tucked a blonde braid behind Argis' ear.

"We are in no rush, Housecarl."

The man nodded, finally managing to undo the last button. He rolled Danier's pants and the layers underneath down from his waist.

"I want you."

"You may have me, but--"

Danier's voice stuttered when Argis took the head of the Redguard's hardening cock in his mouth. He spread oil over his fingers and pressed them against Danier's entrance.

"You are terribly forward today, Ar-gis."

"I want you to cum for me, Thane."

The Redguard leaned back on one arm and shifted his legs wider. Argis pushed a digit inside the man as his tongue made laps around the crown in his mouth.

"You learned much from a single page, Housecarl."

"I might've read a little more."

Danier gently held the man's hair out of his face.

"You're always so tight."

He slid a second finger inside, the friction still tense. The Redguard let out a breath and tried to relax. When they met, the man didn't know anything about the body they didn't teach in the Legion-- and that was less than Danier expected. But the Nord was enthusiastic, eager to find every inch of Danier's body. It was flattering, even if it came with it's downsides.

"It has been a few days, raga. I will have to be used to you again. You must be patient with me."

Argis nodded, his lips still wrapped around Danier's shaft. The Redguard smiled softly at him and his Housecarl blushed when their eyes met.

"Morwha has blessed me to find such a handsome man between my legs."

The friction finally began to fade. Danier felt fingers curl inside his body and he let out a moan.

"Right there, ah--"

"Like this?"

The pressure increased and Danier closed his eyes.

"Yes, yes--"

"Thane, uh, I--"

The Nord's fingers left Danier's body.

"Do you need to stop, Ar-gis? It is no bother."

"It isn't--"

Argis bunched his shoulders and dug his hands into the ground. Black smoke clouded over his skin and flesh broke. It happened so quickly--

"Ar-gis--"

The Nord's face contorted into a muzzle, white teeth flashing in the moonlight. He felt the man's hot breath on his face and a moan escaped Danier's lips. He quickly covered his mouth with his own arm, worried any sudden noise could startle him. Their eyes remained locked as Danier stared back up at him.

"A-are you alright, Housecarl?"

He timidly raised a hand and ran it along Argis' blonde hair. The texture had changed to something like that of a sabre cat. Argis pressed his cold nose against Danier's neck, rubbing his jaw along him in a familiar way.

"I am going to assume that is a yes."

A long, wet tongue worked it's way across Danier's neck and into his hairline.

"I-- I am unsure if you can understand me. If you can, know that it is alright. I do not know if--"

The Redguard started to move backwards and he felt teeth pressed against his neck. Argis placed a large, clawed hand on his chest, one finger pressed against the base of Danier's throat. 

"Yes, alright. I-I will stay here."

When Danier settled back onto his elbows, Argis licked at the Redguard's neck again. His hips rolled forward, pushing their bodies together. Danier felt the other man's cock grind against his own. It was hot against his skin and the night air willed them closer.

"A-Ar-gis--"

Danier let out a heavy breath. Hot air left the Nord's nose. 

"This is impeccable timing on your part, Ar-gis. I am unsure how to proceed."

Argis raised his hand from the man's chest and traced down his stomach. Danier felt the scrape of claws gently across his tunic.

"I will tell you, Housecarl, I am only muscle and sinew. You would be better off waiting for a proper hunt. I do not think--"

The Nord fell back on his haunches and grabbed the back of Danier's thighs, pulling him forward and onto the other's lap. The Redguard looked up to see Argis' amber eyes reflected in the moonlight. They were violently bright. But they still felt safe.

"I think, ah, we may need more effort than that, if--"

Argis' hand grabbed the back of Danier's head and pulled him forward onto his knees. The Redguard felt fingers wrap around his braids in a familiar way, the same way he had done so many times before. Argis tugged on Danier's shirt, bringing his mouth closer to his lap and the Nord's erection.

"Ah, yes, raga, I understand--"

The Redguard wrapped his hand around Argis' shaft, fingertips barely touching. It pulsed in his grip and Danier's body betrayed itself. He sat mesmerized.

"But I think you may have too much faith in my ability."

Danier looked back at the man expectantly. Fingers scratched against his scalp between braids, his gaze frozen on the teeth a mere foot from his face. The man replied by placing his hand on the small of the Redguard's back. Danier flicked his eyes down to see that the head of Argis' cock was already glistening. 

"Is that what you desire, raga?"

In what he hoped was an understanding, he felt one of the man's claws rub gently against the back of his neck. The Redguard pressed his lips against the pointed tip, letting his tongue lap at the precum that pooled out. He looked back up at him for approval and was met with a growl. Argis swiped his finger across Danier's chin before putting it against the Redguard's tongue.

"Perhaps I can try."

Danier kissed the skin in front of him before opening his mouth. He laid his tongue flat and tapped the tip against it. Argis let out another growl, fingers gripping him tighter. The hand moved his head down slowly and Danier worked to accommodate the intrusion. His own hand moved along the other's length, keeping in time with the motion of Argis' hand against the back of Danier's head. Saliva dripped out of his mouth. He managed a fist's length before the other pulled him back, Danier's wide lips still pressed against his skin. The Redguard looked up at him.

"Remember, raga-- we are in n-no rush."

Argis urged the man's head back down until Danier's lips pressed against the tip of the Nord's cock. Their eyes met and the Redguard took the man back in his mouth. Danier felt the hand that was on his back reach behind him. He heard shuffling, recognizing the sound of glass and took in a breath. Danier worked his hand up the other's shaft, managing to take him halfway with the other's insistence. His braids were tugged backwards until only his lips rested on the end of the man's shaft.

"What would you have--"

Argis pressed an oiled finger between Danier's legs.

"Ah--"

It worked it's way inside, thicker than the fingers that entered him only minutes before. The hand that was gathered in Danier's braids urged his lips back onto Argis' shaft.

"Mm!"

Danier felt another digit and lifted his hips to meet it. The man's fingers spread inside him as his own tongue pressed against his teeth. When the Nord's fingers curled and Danier's mouth opened in a moan, Argis took the invitation. Danier put his hands against the man's thighs and leaned on his elbows. His lips made it the length of Argis' cock and he closed his eyes. A third finger slipped inside Danier's body, forcing another moan that vibrated across the Nord's skin. He felt Argis' hand tighten in his curls and he tried to relax his jaw as he was pulled back. The Redguard gasped as he felt the head of Argis' cock against his lips again. 

"Housecarl--"

Argis' hand loosened and wiped at the other's face again, leaving a scratch from his claws. Danier wiped at his face, saliva and blood caught in his palm. The Nord stood, at least a head taller than he normally did even with his hunched figure. 

"By Satakal--"

Two large hands grabbed Danier's hips and pulled him backwards. A wave of arousal and terror filled the man as he realized the other's plans. Hot breath brushed against his neck followed by the gentle scraping of teeth and fur on his bare back. A soft growl hit his ears.

"I will stay, raga, as you desire."

He felt Argis' pressure against the back of his leg, rubbing past his thighs. It pushed against his body but slid to the side. Both of the man's hands were wrapped around his waist, pressing his knees firmly into the ground while his thighs were between the other man's legs.

"D-do you need help, Ar-gis?"

Danier turned his head to look behind him and was met with another low growl.

"Yes, raga. I will-- ah!"

The pointed tip brushed against Danier's entrance. He willed himself to relax as he felt his body stretch under him. Argis was the largest man he had ever been with-- and now he was easily inches more in breadth and length. As the Nord slid inside, Danier settled his head on crossed arms.

"I beg your patience, Housecarl."

A large hand smoothed over the Redguard's back, pulling his tunic up around his chest. The other arm hooked the front of Danier's waist as the pressure built inside his body. He jolted forward when the man brushed past delicate nerves and the Nord held him in place. 

"A-Ar-gis--"

The Housecarl rumbled behind him. Danier relished the feeling of warm fur on his bare skin, focusing on the comforting heat until the man behind him was buried to the hilt. Argis pushed until there was no space between them. Danier felt the wind on his back and he shivered. A clawed hand ran over his skin, smoothing away the cold before he crawled on top of the man. The Nord dug his hands into the ground next to Danier's head and the Redguard flinched. A whine left Argis' throat and he licked sweat off Danier's brow and brushed away fallen braids.

"Do not worry yourself, raga. I-I-- I am fine."

The Housecarl buried his face in Danier's neck and let out another whine. A cold nose passed across his skin and he laughed. The Redguard let a hand wander into the man's thick fur. He found the back of an ear and scratched behind it.

"I am not frightened, not truly. You know I am-- skittish."

A puff of the Nord's hot breath steamed in the air beside them. Danier smiled as a muzzle ran across his bare face.

"I am growing fond of this form. You are quite charming. You are forever handsome to me, raga."

Argis let his hips roll forward slightly and Danier let out another moan.

"Quite-- quite fond."

The Nord slowly picked up his pace, keeping his head next to Danier's. The Redguard tried to steady himself as the body above him rocked forward. Argis drew his hips back and landed against Danier's with a quiet thud that seemed to echo across the open plain.

"Take me, Housecarl--"

Danier felt himself slip farther along the grass as the Nord pushed against him. All he could see was the world shaking around him and Argis' strong arms beside him. The thump quickened and Danier heard panting in his ears. He felt impossibly full-- the sensation and pressure of the man inside him was beginning to make him grow dizzy. His own shaft dripped onto the grass below as it thumped against his stomach.

"Ar-gis--"

The Housecarl let out another growl and shifted his weight to push Danier's chest further into the ground. He was struggling to keep his eyes open as his body was overwhelmed with sensation-- the cold, damp earth beneath him, hot breath on his neck, the Nord pounding behind him.

"A-Ar--"

The Redguard smiled as he felt a familiar sensation. Argis tried to push into him further, but something blocked the space between them.

"Have me, Ar-Ar-gis--"

The Nord pulled a gasp from Danier's throat as he tried to push against him again, trying desperately to place the knot inside his Thane. The quick, stuttered motions of Argis' hips vibrated against frantic nerves inside the Redguard's body. He spilled on the ground below them as he squirmed on the other man's shaft, using the rest of his energy to push back against him.

"Ar-gis--"

Another thrust and the pressure increased, the knot finally settling inside the Redguard's body. Danier let out a gasp as his body filled with warmth.

"Ah--"

Argis licked Danier's neck before he let his teeth settle there. Something in that was a comfort when he couldn't bring his own voice to rise. Argis ran his hand along the bulge in Danier's stomach. The Redguard hadn't had a chance to notice it before, but his slender frame made it easy to see their coupling.

"Do you enjoy that, raga?"

Another low rumble left the Nord's chest and the world darkened. His eyes were made of steel, heavy and thick. Argis pulled the man closer and shifted their bodies to the side. The Redguard was pressed against the warmth of the man's chest as an arm held him closer. The Nord settled his head in the crook of Danier's neck as he let his eyes finally close.

"Keep me safe, raga."


End file.
